1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a body structure having a roof rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 712 419 B1 discloses a body structure having a roof rail. According to the prior art, the body structure comprises an assembled side part having an outer side part, a central side part, an inner side part, and a vehicle roof adjoining the assembled side part. A fastening device acts on an underside of the vehicle roof, whereas the roof rail is fastened to the upper side of the vehicle roof via a plurality of mounting elements which are configured as mounting screws extending through a flange of the fastening device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a body structure having a roof rail, wherein the body structure can be used both on a permanently closed vehicle roof and on a vehicle with a sliding roof or panoramic roof and wherein mounting the roof rail is simplified.